fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yōkai
Yōkai are very powerful supernatural sub-species of demons who are often confused for actual demons. Yōkai are born from powerful emotions towards a certain creature, idea, or even an object. This causes the creature to have physical, magical, and sometimes even personality traits that are often associated with that creature, object, or idea and the emotions that created it. History General Yōkai Abilities Immortality Yōkai Magic Yōkai Magic a Yōkai's main form of combat and the reason why they are considered a powerful sub-species. Ayakashi Ayakashi (妖, Literally meaning: Monster), is the name given to Yōkai who were born from emotions toward a certain animal or object. They are identified by their humanoid appearance with animal features or in the case of an object: physical attributes associated with that object. When an Ayakashi turns twelve they gain the ability to transform into an alternate form that is stronger than their humanoid form and has a more demonic-like appearance. Unlike Mononoke who are known for their intellect, Ayakashi are recognized by their overwhelming physical and magical abilities. Screen Shot 2015-07-06 at 7.31.07 PM.png|A young wolf Yōkai with his wolf-like humanoid form 14 - 1.gif|A deceitful fox Yōkai known as Yoko Inari transforming Biology Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Shinobi's belief that magic power comes from within was inspired by the Ayakashi, who's magic power isn't created by Ethernano, but rather is produced from within without any help from the Ethernano in the atmosphere. When an Ayakashi is low on magic power the Ayakashi does the same thing a human would do when if they were low on stamina: they eat and sleep. Mononoke Mononoke (物の怪, Literally meaning: Specter) is the name given to Yōkai who were born from the emotions towards an idea or concept. These Yōkai are very intelligent Yōkai who love to use their intelligence to win fights rather than user brute force. Evil Mononoke are said to to be more deceitful than an evil Ayakashi due to their into intellect and wisdom. Biology Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Society Relationship to Nurarihyon Weaknesses *Devil Slayer Magic: *Angel's Art (Yōkai who were born from negative emotions only): *Twilight Magic: Most Notable Yōkai *Yoko Inari: Yoko Inari is a fox deceitful fox Yōkai who is known as one of the most powerful and dangerous Yōkai to ever exist. Legends of her state that she loves tricking humans into trusting her by transforming into a young child or acting friendly so she can devour their hearts and liver. It is unknown what emotion made her due to that she refuses to tell anyone that. It seems she only hates and eats humans, which might suggest that it has something to do with humans treatment toward foxes. When people say, "sly as a fox" they are usually referring to her. * Kawatarō: Kawatarō is a Mononoke who was born from the emotions of fear and hatred directed at possibility of drowning. He is said to have the appearance of a young child, which is how he got their name: Kawatarō, which means "river-boy". He was born after a child had drowned. As a result a Kawatarō was born in the same body of water that the child died in. Since he was created by negative emotions he is not only annoying, but very dangerous as well. He loves to drown unsuspecting people. It is said that he is a master at the art of controlling water because of his Yōkai Magic and this makes him even more dangerous than he already is. *Tengu: Tengu (天狗, Literally meaning: Heavenly Dog) is dog Yōkai born from the emotion of love directed at dogs. Out of all Yōkai he is one of the most liked Yōkai do his dog-like personality. *Inu gami: Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. Category:Races Category:Yōkai Category:Sub-Species Category:Demons